


It's Quite Unlikely The Two Of Us Should Stick

by orphan_account



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Heaven, M/M, Romance, everyone is dead atm, fluffies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire and Enjolras have a heart to heart in heaven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Quite Unlikely The Two Of Us Should Stick

"Don't you have some wine you should be drinking?" asked Enjolras. He'd been dead for about a week and Grantaire hadn't left his shadow once. Their afterlife version of France was remarkably close to what Enjolras and the other revolutionaries had wished for, although things like money and food didn't matter much when you were already dead. People could wander as they please and still eat and drink but it wasn't a requirement.

The scenery was nice and familiar, no one was hurt or dying, and the only thing Enjolras wished for now was for Grantaire to leave him alone.

"Perhaps the wine of the afterlife is as good as it was on earth, but as always, your presence is better than any drink man or angel could brew."

"I can't tell you're even sober, Grantaire. Ugh, I thought heaven might mean not having you following me around anymore."

"We're both disappointed then. I thought heaven might mean not having you hate my guts."

Enjolras groaned and ran his fingers through his hair as he stopped and turned around to face Grantaire. "I never hated you, not specifically, I hated your disgusting habit of drinking until no one ever assumed you sober and your deep hatred of progress and anything positive. You seem to think everything that came out of my mouth was some sort of terrible plan for getting us all killed, you turned out to be right, and yet you're still pestering me after death."

"Wait, you don't hate me?"

"NO! I can tolerate you, alright? You're not too bad when you're not actively trying to be a stick up my ass, which means I'm fine with you when you don't talk to me."

Grantaire took Enjolras's annoyance in stride and said, "Ah, but a detail that I think you're missing here is that I'm here too, you know. I died with you."

"And for that I thank you. It's a very confused thank you but it's an honor to have had you by my side."

Grantaire snorted. "You think I did it for sentiment? You think at the end I still thought this revolution of yours was such a bad idea that I died with you for some reason? How about I actually tell you what happened and then you can make your judgments."

Enjolras sat down in the middle of the street without warning and said, "Alright. Give me an earful."

"I never thought you'd request one."

"I haven't got much of a choice about hearing what's coming or not. You're going to say it even if I tell you to shut up. So, here I am. Go."

"I truly have your undivided attention. I'm flattered." Grantaire plopped down beside Enjolras and never let him out of his sight as he talked.

"First off, you ought to understand how I feel about you. I'm not you. I could never be you. I look up to you as Apollo, a god of light in a world filled with men of darkness. You're impossible from my point of view. You're beautiful too. I'm hopeless. The world is terrible and I am terrible and it fits just right.

"Are you starting to see this? You have everything I don't. You have faith, hope, and a blazing will and determination to see your plans followed. I voice my criticism and doubts not because I want someone to throw barbed comments at, if that was the case I'd have my pick of anyone who speaks a language I can understand, but because I feel the need to throw them to see if you're even thinking. Even in my drunken states I thought of your ideas and morals as things no earthly being could attain, and if sober I don't think I could have stood to listen to you speak of such things without interrupting. You're not mad, but brilliant, and so brilliant I couldn't be sure it was true half the time. In my state of doubting I latched onto you. I could see a good thing that I lacked and I clung to it for survival. In the end I didn't stop drinking or being everyone's little raincloud scheduled to rain on their parade or funeral march, but you did change me.

"I foresaw our deaths at the barricade long before anyone else did and I showed up anyway. I died with you because I finally understood. At least, I think I do. I've been down to earth and logical all my life and dying in a lost battle seemed stupid. What a waste.

"You made me realize that you can die for something and not just from something. We died for the people of France, so that others will take up the torch and busted up furniture we left behind and not let our sacrifice go to waste. I actually died for you too, because as your friend, and as someone I admire and adore, I wanted to be there with you. I didn't die from a gunshot wound. I died for something important, something that matters beyond me. Think of it as you or the revolution or both. Take your pick. I'm as happy as I can possibly be to be up here because I'm with you."

Grantaire gazed at Enjolras with the same open admiration he so often had in the past but this time it was adorned with a slight blush. Enjolras's face was completely blank which meant absolutely nothing. "Well?"

"You mean all that?" asked Enjolras, now bearing a slight look of disbelief.

"Nope. I spent two minutes in the full attention of the human I most admire out of the whole species to spew bullshit. Of course I mean it."

"Even…" Enjolras paused and fidgeted. "Even that bit about me being beautiful? Does it mean what I think it does?"

"You're a virgin; I can't imagine how your brain works. That purity in you is one thing I actually don't want you to have very much. I meant that bit in every sexual and spiritual way possible because it encompasses your entire being."

Enjolras reached over and held one of Grantaire's hands, making him gape and widen his eyes. "It's my turn to ask if you mean this the way I think it does, Enjy. Don't you dare tease me this close to my heart."

"I'm not teasing. I'm not sure what I'm doing either being this isn't something I ever thought about." Enjolras scooted closer to him and wrapped an arm around his waist with a sort of gentleness that Grantaire had only dreamed of. He rested his head on Grantaire's shoulder and let his body relax the best it could while sitting on cobblestone. "I think I won't mind you following me around anymore."

"Is that the best you can do?" Grantaire rolled his eyes and draped his arm over Enjolras's shoulders. He stroked Enjolras's face and slowly buried his fingers in his thick hair so he could play with it and fluff it up to make it look messy and very un-Enjolras. "I need something more than that."

"You're going to have to take the lead here because I'm lost and I'd just be clumsy."

"I'm being given permission?"

"If you do something I don't like you know I'll put up such a fuss that you'll quit."

"Probably." Grantaire angled his body so he was facing Enjolras and guided him with the hand buried in his hair so that their faces were inches apart. "I love you, Enjolras."

"I think I romantically or at least platonically love you too, but it's probably romantic."

"If it weren't for the fact that I'm going to kiss you right now that failure of a response would have sent me right back to drowning myself in mead." Grantaire titled his head to the left and smiled as Enjolras mimicked his motion to the right. He licked his lips and pulled Enjolras towards him. Their mouths touched and Enjolras spent a few seconds sitting in shock as Grantaire moved softly against him. A sharp little bite got Enjolras to actually start kissing him back and the two shivered as the sensation spread through them. For Enjolras, it was the act of kissing someone that made the whole thing feel surreal and new. For Grantaire, it was just Enjolras.

Grantaire kept up with the shallow kissing while he let his other hand caress Enjolras's neck. Enjolras leaned back and Grantaire decided he didn't give a fuck about the hard ground and guided Enjolras backwards even further so he was lying on his back. Still not breaking their kiss and even deepening by opening his mouth up more Grantaire swung a leg over Enjolras's body and moved his hand from his neck down to his collar and then back up to his shoulder blade. Enjolras closed his eyes and held Grantaire around his waist as he continued to kiss and pet him.

After what was a few minutes of gentle kisses and caresses Grantaire pulled away and let his warm breath combine with Enjolras's. "Still unsure if you have romantic feelings?"

"I'm sure now that they're arousal type feelings." Heat shot up in Grantaire's face along with a smirk that made Enjolras wish they'd started this on a bed and wouldn't have to choose between finding a room or dealing with the street. "There's romantic feelings in there too."

Grantaire stood up and pulled Enjolras close to him. "You have no idea how long I've waited to embrace you like this," he whispered. He gave Enjolras a chaste kiss on the lips, the last purely chaste kiss Enjolras was going to get for awhile, and held him tightly against his own body. The heat transferred between their flushed faces and excited heartbeats and Grantaire said, "I'm the happiest man in heaven right now."

"Get me to a bedroom and let's see you be ecstatic."

Grantaire took Enjolras's hand and ran the fastest he'd ever run to the nearest inn they knew of in their France heaven to start their eternity together.


End file.
